Daily activities require a wide variety of information devices, such as mobile phones, personal computers, notebook computers, and tablets. Due to widespread network use, users use handy information devices with web browsers, such as Microsoft Internet Explorer®, Mozilla Firefox®, Apple Safari®, and Google Chrome®, to view text, images, and other multimedia information posted on one or more webpages. Basically, the web browsers each comprise a graphical user interface (GUI) for enabling a user to view multiple webpages in different windows and/or to launch on a single source page multiple webpages from multiple links. For instance, the user views a webpage by clicking one of a series of links on a resultant webpage found by a search, and then goes back to the resultant webpage, and subsequently clicks another different link on the resultant webpage to view other webpages.
In a tabbed web browser, multiple webpages are displayed within a single window in tabs. The user can view the tab only one by one. The tab is essentially for use in identifying a specific opened webpage. The user selects/identifies the tab of an opened webpage on a tabbed user interface and displays the webpage in the window. Hence, a selected tab related to a webpage being displayed in a window is called as an active tab, whereas one or more unselected tabs related to the other opened webpages not being displayed in the window are called as inactive tabs (i.e., hidden webpages).
The user usually launches a webpage by opening a link in a new tab provided by a resultant webpage, an index webpage, or any webpage having multiple links, which may be found by a search. As a result, after viewing the webpages of the new tabs, or after opening multiple new links among multiple new webpages provided by multiple identifiable new tabs from parent tabs, the user is likely to forget which link, in a webpage of a parent tab, has been clicked on for the purpose of the creation of the current new tabs.
However, the prior art fails to readily identify which link, in a webpage of a parent tab, the new tab is from. Moreover, in conventional tabbed web browsers, a title of a new tab often differs from a name of a link, as shown in the webpage of parent tab, for the creation of the new tab. As a result, in the webpage of parent tab, the user is unlikely to find the parent link which the new tab is from.
FIG. 1A illustrates a frame of a webpage on a conventional browser display interface, in accordance with the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a tabbed web browser 100 comprises a parent tab 102. Three links 114, 116, 118 in a webpage of the parent tab 102 have ever been clicked on for the creation of three new child tabs 104, 106, 108, respectively. However, tab titles of the three new child tabs 104, 106, 108 are different from names of the three links 114, 116, 118. For instance, the names of the three links 114, 116, 118 are “nine Practice”, “Security Resources”, and “Start Africa Course”, respectively, whereas the tab titles of the three new child tabs 104, 106, 108 are “IBM 1-3-9 Home”, “Security—Think Academy Wiki”, and “Think Academy Africa”, respectively.
FIG. 1B illustrates a tab bar and a tooltip 110 of a webpage on the conventional browser display interface, in accordance with the prior art. If a cursor 109 of a pointing device (e.g., a mouse) of a user hovers above the new tab, the tooltip 110 of the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a webpage which contains the tab title and/or new tab is presented to the user.
Known existing tab management technology presents to users the tabbed relationship between a parent tab and a new child tab, such as a plug-in of Mozilla Firefox®, and the tree hierarchy of the tabs provided by Tree Style Tab (tree diagram tab directory management).